


Evanescent

by VeronAleen



Category: offgun
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronAleen/pseuds/VeronAleen
Summary: Gun has the exceptional capacity to interact with ghosts but always considered it a burden rather than a blessing.Apparently, he moves into a new home with a young resident ghost — Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn.
Relationships: OffGun - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	Evanescent

_**Prologue: I Never Thought You'd Become My Priority**_

_Compared to anything, or the misunderstanding, you are more important to me_

* * *

Gun watched Off as he cried in pain because of what he got to hear. His eyes blood shot whilst he's biting his lips, wishing that he could taste some iron but Off knows that no matter how hard he tries, it'd be impossible.

No matter how much he thought about it, he still couldn't believe that Gun would be able to keep this important thing to him. He's been waiting for years just to get an answer with the question he thought he'll never get to answer.

He's been lingering for long to the point that he couldn't even remember his face anymore, not even the way someone calls his name, nor the memories he had when he was still alive. Suddenly, he felt burst of emotions he never thought he'll feel again.

Off clenched his fist and tried to punch the wall of the room but his hand just slip through, making him feel more frustrated and bad about himself. He wasn't even sure if the tears trickling down his cheeks are true or just like him, they're nothing but air—unseen and probably, nonexistent. 

Everything feels like a dream, a long nightmare which he would like to escape. Oddly, Off can feel the pain when he couldn't even feel the coldness of the room, his own temperature, not even the beat of his heart. 

The memories of that night came rushing in until he couldn't control them anymore, making his head heavy and light at the same time, making him confuse and high, and the next thing he knew, Gun's calling his name softly, trying to touch his hand, acting as if his fingers can brush his skin. 

Off moved and took his steps away from him, glaring at Gun with his cold dark eyes, sucking every hope in Gun's system. 

They're empty, like a black hole dragging Gun into the pit where he couldn't escape. 

"You were still planning to keep things secret from me?" 

"Because it'll hurt you" 

Absurd— that's probably the most absurd explanation he ever heard. He chuckled, smirked rather with what he heard from Gun.

His thoughts were hazy, but he knows very well that he couldn't do anything because he's dead, and dead people should feel nothing, right?

"Off, calm down..."

"Calm down?"

Once again, Off tried to hit the wall with his hands, over and over again until he fell on his knees, staring at his hands.

"Off..."

"Can I do something if I can't calm down Gun? Can I slam my fist to the wall until my hands feel numb or break something? Can I drag her here and tell her to get on her knees to ask for compensation and apology? I can't do that Gun! I'm already dead so what's the point?!"

Gun's feet were nailed on the floor. This is the first time he saw Off being like this. He doesn't even know what to do, or what to say to please the man in front of him. He felt tears rushing down his cheeks, but he has no more strength to wipe them off—he couldn't think of anything but Off

"I can't do anything! The only thing I can do is to shout and cry in front of you! Am I not allowed to do this? Huh?" 

This feels like a déjà vu for Gun. He felt like this thing already happened before, but he keeps on shaking the thoughts away because he knew, Off was different. 

Off pass through the wall, leaving Gun running and calling for his name. He called him for a couple of times until they're both standing in the yard. Gun could feel the hot sun burning him and Off envies him for that. He keeps on thinking when was the last time he felt the hot rays which made his skin a bit tan? Years, it's been years and Off's aware that he won't be able to feel it again, not even in his wildest dreams for he couldn't even feel the soft bed on his back when he's acting like he's asleep with his mind racing with thoughts. 

"Off, are you going to disappear again?" 

Off wanted to cover his ears for once, but Gun's voice keeps on ringing and no matter how much he tries, he couldn't pull himself not to listen to his cracking voice. 

"Why did you wait for years, why did you even talk to me when you'll just disappear?" 

"And if I don't leave, what would you do for me?" 

Gun froze, Off slowly turned his body to face Gun. This time, he isn't crying anymore. Tears finally stopped from falling maybe because Off realized that they was no use at all. His eyes were still the same—as a void.

"You planned to keep things from me because you said it'll hurt me? Will you save me?" 

Gun couldn't move. He can see Off starting to be hysterical because of the bad thoughts consuming him. He would like to hug him, to touch him but Gun felt like it'll be useless because Off will just see his hands slipping through his body. 

"Would you die for me and hug me?" 

"Even if I can't live again, can you die for me?"

Nothing can be heard but silence. Off never asked such question to Gun before. Honestly, it never even crossed him mind until now that he's desperate to feel the latter's touch. Gun tried to ask himself — am I willing? Do I have to do it? If I do it, will it hurt? — but that isn't what Off really wanted. That'll be the last thing he would like Gun to do for him because at the end of the day, he still wants what's the best for Gun.

"This kind of relationship isn't normal. If we keep this up, you'll be the one to get hurt"

It was too late for Gun to realize that Off was already his priority

And maybe, that was the worst decision he had ever done


End file.
